


...And Woman Created Hotch

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like Hotch. You don’t want to appear too stuffy do you? Hotch has an air of coolness, cunning, and panache, like Magnum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Woman Created Hotch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my kinda canon AU, How Soon is Now, where Hotch worked Ambassador Prentiss’ detail before Emily went to Yale. I shook it up, seasoned it, and made it just the way I like it. I hope you like it as well. The song is Head Like a Hole, written by Trent Reznor and performed by Nine Inch Nails.

_Bow down before the one you serve  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
Bow down before the one you serve  
You're going to get what you deserve_

“My daughter is a little…complicated.” Elizabeth Prentiss said.

“How do you mean, ma'am.”

Aaron Hotchner could hear the music blasting as he and the U.S. Ambassador to the Czechoslovak Socialist Republic walked up the long staircase. This was the beginning of the new FBI Agent’s second week of work. He had been assigned to Ambassador Prentiss’ U.S. work detail. The first week had been spent in meetings and just trying to get a feel for the place. She had a large home in Potomac, Maryland and that was where SA Hotchner would be spending most of his time. He was about to meet his new assignment, Codename: Raven.

“She loves to push the limits. Don’t let her intimidate you.”

“No, ma'am.”

“Don’t show weakness or contempt,” Elizabeth went on. “Like her mother she knows how to play on both.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“My daughter is brilliant but she will drive you crazy. I'm afraid as hard as I try I cannot get her to shake this rebellious streak. I hope you prove to be a positive influence on her.”

“Forgive me for asking, ma'am, but wouldn’t you have preferred a female Agent for…”

“Emily is her name. She doesn’t need a pal, she needs a task master. You came highly recommended.”

“So I wasn’t given this assignment because I'm the new guy?” Hotchner asked. They were still walking down the long hallway and the music got louder and louder. He wasn’t a fan of Nine Inch Nails but his brother Sean loved their debut album. Industrial music wasn’t enough to scare him. It was quite typical of kids her age to use it to intimidate their parents. Of course Elizabeth Prentiss was not just any old parent. These two must have butt heads all the time.

“It is certainly true that Emily has not been easy on or comfortable with any of the other agents assigned to her in the past year. My daughter’s comfort, even with a healthy dose of discipline, is most important to me.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Emily,” The Ambassador knocked lightly on the door and turned the knob. “Emily, there is someone I want to introduce you to. Emily! Where are you?”

 _God’s money not looking for the cure  
God’s money not concerned about the sick amongst the pure  
God’s money lets go dancing on the backs of the bruised  
God’s money not one to choose_

“Did you say something, Mother?”

Emily Prentiss walked out of her bathroom in a pair of purple satin panties and matching bra. She just looked at her mother and the man with her. The look on her face showed she didn’t feel like dealing with either of them. Hotch cleared his throat.

“Emily Katherine Prentiss, cover yourself…there’s a strange man in the room.”

“Well, I didn’t know that.” She went back into the bathroom.

“And this music, no wonder you didn’t hear me.” Elizabeth went to turn down the stereo. “You’re going to go deaf listening to that metal racket.”

“Its modern rock, Mother, not metal,”

“Actually,” Aaron replied to the bathroom door. “They call it Industrial music.”

Elizabeth looked over at him and Emily did the same when she walked out of the bathroom in a terry cloth robe.

“Who are you,” Emily asked, folding her arms. “Jann Wenner or something?”

“Emily, this is your new Special Agent in charge, Aaron Hotchner. Special Agent Hotchner, this is Emily Prentiss.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Aaron extended his hand, surprised by the firm shake she gave in return.

“What happened to the other guy?” Emily asked her mother, still holding Hotch’s hand.

“Rollins was reassigned, darling.”

“Good, I didn’t like him.” Emily leaned to whisper to Hotchner though she was really doing nothing of the sort. “He was a little too interested in my well-being if you know what I mean. There is nothing sadder than an unhappily married man in his forties fantasizing about a teenage girl. Humbert Humbert is so 70s.”

“Nabokov wrote _Lolita_ in 1955, though it wasn’t published in the US until 1958.” He replied.

“Ooh, you know stuff…impressive. You might survive this Hotch; you look like you can handle a challenge.”

“I certainly don’t back down from one.”

“Good to know.” Emily nodded. “He’ll do for now, Mother.”

“I didn’t bring him here for your approval, darling, just a formal introduction. Agent Hotchner will begin on Monday; he’ll drive you to and from school. He’ll also keep a general eye on you. You pretty much know the routine.”

Emily nodded again, never taking her eyes off him. Hotch found that unnerving but couldn’t figure out why. She had big, beautiful, brown eyes but it was more than that. Something in them looked as if she could read his thoughts.

“I hope we’ll be able to find a common ground, Emily. I'm not here to become your adversary; that won't be helpful for either of us.” He said.

“It would make things much easier if we do.” She replied, inwardly rolling her eyes at the reverse psychobabble. He looked different; she hoped he didn’t screw up before even getting out of the gate. Emily didn’t like being analyzed, particularly by these suits. “Is that all, Mother, I’d like to get back to things.”

“That’s fine. I'm leaving that music down…you know it gives me a headache.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Elizabeth turned for the door and Hotch watched her expression darken. It wasn’t anger, she looked almost disillusioned. It wasn’t typical superficial defiance Hotch saw in some teenagers, his brother included, Emily almost looked battle fatigued. He thought she must have been quite tired of this kind of thing by now. Both of her parents had been diplomats at one point; she had no idea what it was like to grow up outside of this bubble. He had some idea what she was going through.

“Goodbye, Emily.” Hotch followed Elizabeth to the door.

“Later, Hotch.”

“It’s Hotchner.” He corrected her.

“I like Hotch. You don’t want to appear too stuffy, do you? Hotch has an air of coolness, cunning, and panache, kinda like Magnum. I like it.”

“Magnum?” Hotch raised his eyebrow.

“Exactly. Plus, it'll be our code. I get a silly name; you get a silly name. Don’t you think it’s better to start this relationship on equal footing?”

“Well, I was thinking more like I would be the boss of you and you would like it.” He couldn’t help his lips quirking into a smile before he even got all the words out of his mouth.

Emily’s cynical face finally cracked a smile. Hotch thought it was lovely.

“Hotch made a funny.” She said. “I wasn’t sure if you had it in you. It’s the tie…do you wear the tie on purpose? Is it to be taken more seriously by your superiors?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early. It was nice to meet you Emily.”

“Bye.”

She waved and went back into her bathroom. Hotch left the room with her mother, walking back down the hall.

“I don’t know the last time she smiled at someone.” Elizabeth said.

“I'm sure the life of a diplomat’s child can be isolating, ma'am.”

“I've shown Emily the entire world, twice, and she’s still unhappy. I have to say part of the reason I picked you was that I hoped you could have a positive influence on her. You're young, Agent Hotchner, but serious. Emily needs to mature a little.”

“Yes ma'am.” While they’d just met, Hotch didn’t get an immature vibe at all. Nothing about the young woman screamed naïve or juvenile. He had a feeling that even though she had the potential to drive him up a wall, guarding Emily Prentiss would be an experience. In the Academy, Jason Gideon taught him that his first assignment would be the one he learned the most from. Hotch couldn’t help but wonder what the Ambassador’s daughter would teach him.

“Are you up for this challenge, Agent Hotchner?” Elizabeth asked as they descended the stairs.

“I am, ma'am. Your daughter is in very capable hands.”

***


End file.
